


This is weird even for us

by Sinistretoile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, Sexual Tension, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Dean and Sam stumble upon a small town overrun...with zombies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so there's bound to be mistakes.

“I’m so sorry, guys. We’re all going to die and it’s my fault.”  
“No, we’re not. We’re getting out of here.” Sam looked at his brother. He admired his confidence but he wasn’t sure he agreed with it. This one was weird, even for them.  
A town taken over by zombies. What started out as missing persons became a rash of unsolved homicides then the town went silent. Except for one person. A lone survivor who Dean was currently trying to comfort.  
Sam saw movement outside. “They’re coming.” Dean and the girl, Kylie, joined him at the window. The zombies were approaching the house, attracted by the big block roar of the Impala’s engine.  
“We need to get back to the car.”  
“They’ll just follow us. Then they’ll be out of the town and spreading.”  
“Surely there has to be something that can make enough noise to attract them they won’t give a fuck about the car.”  
“Well we better think fast before there’s too many of them between us and the car.”  
Sam glanced down to the baseball bat in Dean’s hand. “Where’d you find that?”  
Dean held up the Louisville Slugger wrapped with barbed wire. “I found it in the trunk. There was a note from dad.”  
“What did it say?”  
Dean fished it out his pocket and recited their father’s scrawl. “Boys. Got this little beauty from a bad man in a bad place. You’ll know when to use her. Put her to good use. Her name is Lucille. Love, Dad. P.S. Alternate universes are real. But don’t go searching for them. They’re bad news.”  
Sam moved the curtain a bit and looked outside. “I’d say this is the ‘when to use her’, Dean.”  
“Agreed.”  
“But that doesn’t help us with getting away from those damn things once we reach the car. They’re going to follow us. They’ve been content to mill around the town because they haven’t been drawn to anything outside of it. We’ll lead them out of here.”  
“So what do you suggest we do?”  
“Car alarm?”  
“Not loud enough.”  
“Fire alarm.”  
“The fire station.”  
“Gas main explosion?”  
“Dean, listen to yourself. Are we really going to destroy a whole town? That’s a bit much even for us.”  
“Sam, we can’t let these things get out. I’ve seen the movies before. Even one escapes, it’s the end of the world, Romero-style.”  
“She’s right.”  
“How do we even blow a gas main?”  
“Movie cliché, burning car into it?”  
“It’s the only thing we’ve got.”  
“Alright, let’s go. Straight to Baby. No detours.” Dean looked at Sam and nodded. He grabbed Kylie and jerked her body against his. His mouth claimed hers in a demanding, passionate kiss. “We’ll finish that later.”  
“If there is a later.”  
He grinned. “You bet your sweet ass, there is a later.” Kylie grabbed the bag of her belongings and slung it over her shoulder. She readied the machete in her hands. Sam readied the shotgun. Kylie popped in her ear bud and shuffled her playlist.  
Dean swung the door open and stepped out. The zombies targeted on them and closed in. The blond hunter swung the bat like a professional. Shotgun blasts echoed in the silent town. He kept Sam in his line of sight as they made their way to car. Kylie was swinging the machete, singing Bowie? He laughed and Sam looked away from the gun.  
“We’re almost to the car.”  
“Almost?”  
Dean and Sam looked up to see Kylie at the backdoor, fending off zombie after zombie with the machete. He grinned. He liked this one. A lot. Which could be bad for her. He swung the bat, coating the wood and metal in blood and brain matter and black goo. He saw her dive into the back seat and slam the door.  
Sam wrenched the passenger side door open, using it as a buffer between him and zombie. Dean jumped in across the bench seat. “Get in, Sammy! Get in the fucking car!” Sam ducked in, a snarling zombie trying to follow. The car became a chorus of screams in too small a space.  
“Stay down, Sam!”  
“I’m trying!”  
“Don’t get blood on my car!”  
Kylie swung the machete and caught the zombie in the eyes, across the bridge of the nose. Sam rolled over and pushed the corpse into ones behind it trying to get in.  
“Drive, Dean! Drive, dammit!”  
The Impala roared to life with the passenger door hanging open. He squalled the tires before they caught. The shiny black car’s rear end fishtailed before it straightened out. The passenger door banged shut.  
“Is anyone bit?” They all checked. No, no one was bit. “The noise is going to confuse them. We need to get to the fire station now.”  
“We need to find the nearest gas main.”  
“I shit you not, it’s right in front of the fire station.”  
“Excellent city planning.”  
“Right.” Kylie grinned wildly, blood had splattered her lovely face. Dean shifted, uncomfortable with how attractive he found her in the moment. He would have loved to know that when he’d stood with that bat, ‘Lucille’, raining down blood from it, Kylie had wanted to jump on him them.  
“Kill the engine, Dean.”  
“Wait, turn the car to face the way out of town. We’re going to be racing a fireball and flesh-eating zombies.”  
Sam grinned, his heart thundering in his chest. “She’s got a point.”  
Dean whipped the Impala around. He left the keys in the ignition for quick a getaway. He popped the trunk and rummaged in the trunk for a wrench. Sam found an empty car with the keys still in the ignition and set the thing on fire. Dean managed to bust loose a regulator, spraying natural gas into the air.  
He looked up as the fire alarm in the fire house screamed to life. Kylie emerged from the open bay doors and slumped against the trunk. “Kylie!” She looked up. “Are you bit?” She swallowed and shook her head.  
“No.”  
“Why are you bleeding?”  
“I thought everyone else was dead. I was wrong. He thought I was one of them. Stabbed me in the side.”  
Sam jogged up. “What’s going on?”  
“Someone inside stabbed her.”  
“Who?”  
“Him.” She pointed to the fast moving zombie who darted forward. Dean didn’t hesitate. He swung the bat with full force and opened its skull in a spray of blood and bone and gore.  
“You, get in the car. Sam, you’re gonna have to set the car to crash.”  
“Got it.”  
“I can do it.”  
“No, get in the goddamn car. Sam’s a faster runner than I am. And with you hurt, he’s faster than you. Now. Get. In. The. Car.”  
Kylie scrunched up her nose in a frown but did as he said. She pulled out a tee shirt and balled it up, using it to push pressure on the wound. Zombies were responding to the noise the alarm made. His stomach sank at the sheer amount of them.  
“Start the car, Dean.”  
“On it!” Dean opened the passenger side door and ran to the driver’s side. The zombies weren’t quite close enough but there were coming. Like a stinking, hungry lava flow…with teeth. Sam started the car. He put the brick on the gas and wedged the branch between it and the seat. The car jumped. He shifted the car’s automatic transmission into drive and leapt out of the way. He ran for the car, reaching the Impala ahead of the closet zombie. “Hang on!”  
They sped out of town, making a few blocks before the car hit the leaking gas main. The boom was deafening. Kylie whispered ‘whoa’ from the backseat. Sam turned in his seat to see the fireball chasing them.  
“Faster, Dean!”  
“I’m going!” More explosions followed as the fire spread through the gas main. They barely cleared the town.

The trio sat in the Impala staring at the black vehicles blocking the road just outside of the next town. Sam shifted in the passenger seat. A main in a non-descript black suit emerged from the backseat of one of them.  
“Who wants to go talk to the suit?”  
“I’m not going out there alone.”  
“We’ll all go.”  
They left the engine running and the doors open as they met the man in the suit in the middle of the road in middle of the space between the cars.  
“Who are you?”  
“I could ask the same of you.” He nodded to Kylie. “Is she bit?”  
“So you know what was going on?”  
“And you left me trapped there?”  
“Are you bit?” He levelled a cold stare at her. Dean shifted. He knew in his gut if they said, they were all dead.  
“No, the only other survivor stabbed me.”  
“So you’re it?”  
“I’m it.”  
“And them?”  
Kylie looked from Sam to Dean. “They saved me.”  
“Well.” He clapped his hands together. “Fine work. We’ll trust you all to keep this quiet.” Sam and Dean looked to each other.  
“One condition.” Dean and the man in the suit looked at Kylie.  
“Yes?”  
“I get a credit card with an unlimited line so I can rebuild my life. I’ve lost my family, friends, home, car, everything I own except what I could shove in my bag.”  
“That seems reasonable. Done.”  
“And you gentlemen, do you have any ‘one conditions’?  
“Nope, but we could use some gas and ammo money.”  
The man in the suit smirked. “That can be arranged as well. Where are you staying?”  
“Pine Motel, room 5.”  
“I’ll see you in a few hours then. And if you decide to change your minds, remember that no one will miss the three of you just like no one will miss that town.”  
“Got it.”

Three showers and a bandage later, Sam, Dean and Kylie sat on the bed, waiting.   
Thankfully, her stab wound had only been a deep scratch, nothing that needed medical attention, just first aid. Dean had helped her with the bandage then proceeded to kiss her within an inch of her life. His kisses tasted like cherry pie and gunpowder, a combination that had her pussy wet and her nipples hard. Her kisses tasted like the peach lip gloss she’d applied out of the shower. That and her full lips and nibbling made his dick painfully hard. They couldn’t do anything about it with Sam in the next room.  
Kylie jumped and squeaked when the man in the suit knocked on the door. Dean opened it. “Dean Winchester, I think you’ll be happy with the contents of this envelope. Oh and the suspected murder charges are no longer a worry.” Dean frowned. “Sam Winchester, should you ever return to Stanford, you have a full ride waiting for you.” He held the silver credit card out to Kylie. “Kylie Ryneaux, unlimited line of credit, as requested.”  
She took it gingerly, wondering how the man knew her name but not questioning it. How had they known to be waiting for them on that road after that explosion? “Thank you.”  
“The United States government thanks you for your discretion.” The man in the suit and the black vehicles left them to their thoughts.

*

Dean flipped through the channels, one right after the other. He stared at the TV but didn’t see the pictures. His mind was running through ways to get Kylie alone. He couldn’t very well just kick Sam out of the motel room.  
Kylie hadn’t said a word since the man in the suit left. She stared at her phone, scrolling through her contact list. She deleted one right after the other. Sam looked up from his laptop and blinked. He noticed she had begun to cry silent tears. He picked up the closest thing to him, which happened to be the unused ashtray and tossed it at Dean.  
“Oh, fuck!”  
Kylie looked up from her phone to see Dean cradling his forehead. “What happened?”  
Dean looked at Sam, who gave frantic facial cues. “Nothing. I just hit my head.” He glared at his brother. “Listen, you want to get out of here?”  
“Take me for a drive?”  
“Hell yes.” He jumped off the bed and grabbed his jacket. She stood and joined him at the door. “We’ll be back in a little bit.” Sam nodded.  
They slid into the front seat of the Impala. Its engine roared to life then they were off. The headlights illuminated the road ahead as they went further into town and out the other side. They remained quiet, classic rock on the radio. Dean kept his eyes on the road, hazarding sideways glanced every so often. Kylie stared out into the night sky.  
“Pull over to the right, Dean.”  
He could make out a pull off not too far ahead. He did as she said. The engine ticked and they sat in silence. “I’m sorry if I made you two uncomfortable back there.”  
“What? No.” He scoffed.  
Kylie smiled. “I saw Sam wing that ashtray at you.”  
“Oh you did?” Dean laughed.  
“I wanna show you something.” She was out of the car and walking away before he had a chance to respond.  
“Hey wait up!” He jogged up to her. “You ok?”  
“I feel like it was a dream.”  
“It wasn’t. We’ve seen some pretty heavy things before but that was weird even for us.” They turned and walked along a short path. Their hands gravitated to each other, fingers linking together.  
“What have you seen, Dean?”  
“You wouldn’t believe me.”  
“The fuck you say.”  
He laughed. “Well ok. We’ve seen ghosts, creatures, demons. We hunt them. That’s what we do.”  
“Just you and Sam.”  
“Yea.” The trees broke and the moonlight shone on an observation deck overlooking a mountain valley. He had to say he was impressed.  
“Has it always been the two of you?”  
“No, there was our dad. And Bobby. But they’re gone.”  
“I’m sorry.” She grabbed the railing and leaned against it. “How do you do it?”  
“Do what?”  
“Be alone.”  
“I’m not alone. I have Sam. And Castiel. I forget to mention him.”  
“Who’s that?”  
“He’s an angel.”  
“You know this all sounds crazy.”  
“Utterly certifiable.” He moved up to the railing with her. “But you believe me.”  
“I do.” She laughed and it was an ugly sound. “I watched my town eat itself. I watched everyone I knew, everyone I loved, everyone I hated, family, friends, all become those things.”  
“How long did it take?”  
“It only took a few days for most of the town to turn. A few weeks for the rest.”  
“How did you survive?”  
“I kept to the roof tops. And I know how to be quiet.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
She shrugged. “Not your fault.” She turned her back to the dark chasm and leaned against the railing. The motion pushed her breasts out. Dean couldn’t help but notice that she wasn’t wearing a bra. And the night air was having the natural effect on her. He unconsciously licked his lips. “Do you want to taste them?”  
“What?” He gaze snapped up to hers. She’d been watching him. He blinked and she pulled her shirt off over her head and dropped it to the deck.  
“I want to finish what we started in the bathroom.”  
“Here?”  
“Why not? The only other option is the car. Do you really want it reeking of sex?”  
“Well if it’s good sex-“ He didn’t finish. Her mouth crashed into his. His rough hands found her waist then moved up her back, pulling her body against his. She tugged the shirt from his jeans. They broke so they could pull the shirt and jacket off.  
Skin to skin, their bodies felt hot in the cool night air. His hand splayed on the side of her head, holding her hair tightly as he had his way with her mouth. His other arm wrapped around her waist and held her against him.  
Kylie’s hands dropped to the waistband of his jeans and went to work. He held his breath. Her nails grazed his iliac furrow and she grabbed his ass one-handed under the jeans. He moaned as she wrapped her other hand around his cock. His hot, eager kisses dropped to her throat, sucking and biting her clean skin. “Fuck me, Dean.” He growled and ravaged her mouth again. His strides backed her up to the railing. She wriggled out of her jeans, his mouth leaving hers again to suckle and bite her breasts. His pants were down and her legs were around his waist.  
The wide head of his cock pushed into her opening. Her breath caught in her throat. At one point, she thought she’d never have sex again. Kylie clung to his shoulders, her nails biting into his back. He grunted and growled, fucking her hard against the wooden railing. She couldn’t think of a better fuck to have after being trapped by zombies for months and thinking she was going to die.  
Her heavy breathy moans tickled his ear and sent spikes of desire down his spine. He spun her around and dropped her onto a bench, not separating them. His mouth found hers as his hips went to work. Their sounds and cries echoed off the trees. She braced her feet on his calves and pushed up to meet him. They could feel the drag of his cock against her walls.  
Kylie cried out, arching her back as she came. Dean bit down a little harder than he meant. He grunted one last time then fell still. They panted for a moment, floating in the afterglow then Kylie pulled away first.  
“Thank you.”  
He cleared his throat. “No problem.” They sat next to each in the silence. He leaned up and tugged his jeans up over his ass, tucking himself away. “I’m going to wake up and find you gone in the morning, aren’t I?”  
She shrugged. “I don’t know. Probably.”  
“Look, you can come with us until you find a place you want to be.”  
“Do you think that’s a good idea, Dean?” She stood and began to slowly pull her clothes back on. “I like you. I could get attached. Then I’d just be a burden on you. I’d be in the way.”  
Dean looked up at her back. He could tell she was hugging herself by the fingertips visible on either upper arm. He sighed. “Aw fuck, Kylie, I don’t know.” He stood and walked over to his shirt and jacket. He let her stand there while he pulled them both on. Then he covered her hands with his.  
Dean wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight. Then he released her and urged her to turn around. The moonlight reflected off her eyes and he was struck by her beauty. He curled a finger under her chin and tilted her head back to kiss her.  
Her lips were soft and tasted faintly of the peach lip gloss. She sighed and parted her lips, inviting him in. And he took that invitation. His tongue stole into her mouth and coaxed hers to play. His warm wound around her waist and pulled her against him. When he pulled away, her eyes opened slowly.  
“Look, I can’t promise anything. But I like you.” His thumb caressed over her bottom lip. “I think you like me too. And you work well with Sam and me.” She looked up at him. “Besides, we can’t leave you alone.”  
“Why not?”  
“You’re the only one that will believe we took out a whole town of zombies.” She laughed.  
“You did look pretty fucking sexy with that bloody bat.”  
“I did?”  
“God yea, if we hadn’t been in very real immediate danger, I’d have fucked you then and there.”  
His eyebrow quirked up. “I’ll have to remember that.”  
“I’m starving. Let’s head back. Does Sam like sushi?”  
“We’re not really sushi eaters, Kylie.”  
“Oh it’s amazing.” She reached into her back pocket and pulled out the silver card. “I’ll take you both. My treat.”  
He watched her bound off back to the Impala. He knew this was probably a bad idea and that it would likely all end in tears. But she seemed like fun. And they had something in common. They only had each other and Sam. She hopped into the passenger seat. Again, he was struck by how beautiful she was. Like she’d been plucked from his wet dreams.  
Dean slid into the driver’s seat and headed back to town. They rolled the windows down and cranked the music up, singing along to every song on the radio. The town full of zombies felt like a dream to him now too.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was the brain child of that instagram pic of Jensen sitting on Baby with Lucille. 'It could only be improved by that bat dripping blood.'


End file.
